


Classroom Panic!

by rosered961



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Miss. Bustier's students all freak out after an akuma flys into their classroom, searching for it's next victim.





	Classroom Panic!

Marinette ran into the classroom. “Sorry, I’m late, Miss. Bustier!” She said as she sat down in her usual seat next to Alya. 

“You’re always late, Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe remarked.

Marinette shot a glaring look at the blonde as she sat down. That’s when she realized that the teacher wasn’t even there. 

“Hey, where’s Miss. Bustier?” She asked.

“Ugh,” Alya began. “Can you believe this? I told my parents that I was busy tonight and yet, I still have to babysit Ella and Etta!” She shook her head, glaring at her phone. 

“... Oh, that’s-”

Marinette was interrupted as the teacher rushed in. “Sorry, I’m late! I couldn’t find my car keys! Turns out, they were in my pocket the whole time! Can you believe it?” She snickered as she turned to the broad. “Anyways, let’s begin.” 

Marinette sighed in relief. “Looks like you lucked out.” Adrien whispered to her before turning his attention back to the teacher. Marinette’s face turned a light pink as she took out her book. 

Alya kept staring at the texts from her parents, telling her to watch her little sisters. It usually wouldn’t be a problem, but she had plans with her boyfriend that night! “Ms. Cesaire, please put your phone away.” Miss. Bustier instructed.

“Oh, sorry.” Alya shoved her phone in her bag. Miss. Bustier nodded and continued to teach. 

Mostly everyone was now paying attention. Rose, however, began to slip away. As her eyes slowly drifted towards the windows, she saw a purple butterfly fly towards the classroom. It phased through the window and she immediately realized what it was. 

“A-akuma!’ She screeched, jumped up, and pointed at it. Everyone immediately jumped from their seats and began to scream and shout. 

As the akuma flapped over to Alya, Alya pulled her phone back out. “I gotta record this!” She yelled as Nino ran over and hid behind her, giving the akuma a dirty look. Alya’s mood seemed to have changed, which meant that the akuma had to find a different prey.

It flew back towards Rose, Julika saw this and immediately grabbed her. She pulled Rose into an embrace and held her tightly, Rose held onto Julka as a response. 

Nathaniel, who sat on the other side from the two, hid under his desk and covered his head with his sketchbook, his whole body shook as he hoped that the akuma would leave. The akuma was unsure of which one should be the target… 

“Oh, are you kidding me?” Chloe got up from her desk and walked over to the butterfly. She perked her lips and stared intently at the akuma. “Go away, you stupid fly! Nobody wants you here!” She snapped at it. “Shoo!”

As the akuma headed towards Chloe, the girl yelped and ran behind Sabrina. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She yelled as she used her best friend as a shield. 

“Chloe!” Sabrina whined as she covered her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I got this!” Kim shouted as he stood up straight and put both his fists up at the akuma. “Come at me! I dare you!”

Max tugged the back of Kim’s shirt in an attempt to pull him back. “Kim, no!” He yelled.  
Alix jumped up from her seat and jumped on Max and Kim’s desk. She grabbed Kim’s shirt and helped Max pull him back. “Are you crazy!?” She yelled. “You can’t fight an evil butterfly!” 

“Watch me!” Kim yelled back, as he tried to pull himself from the two. 

Mylene ran over to Ivan and jumped into his arms. They held each other tight as Kim threw punches at the akuma’s direction. 

“Everyone!” Miss Bustier yelled as she tried to keep herself calm. “Please calm down!” Her attempts were in vain as no one could hear her over the screaming and yelling. 

“I, uh, gotta go!” Marinette attempted to run towards the door. She, however, ended up bumping into Adrien, who was also about to leave. She fell back hard on her bottom. 

“Are you okay!?” Adrien asked as he helped her up. 

“I-I-” 

“Look out!” Adrien pulled her close into an embrace. Marinette’s face turned a deep red as he held her. She turned her head behind her and saw that the akuma was right there, inches from the two

The akuma flew closer and closer. Adrien stared at it, following it’s every move. Marinette knew Ladybug was needed, but Adrien was still holding her close and tight. She felt her face burn, a part of her wanted to stay, but she needed to get out of there.

“Adrien, I-”

She froze as Adrien’s hand reached out, grabbed the akuma. He then shoved it right into his mouth. There was some light crunching noises before a hard swallow. 

Everyone stared at the boy with shock and disgust. He stared back, wide-eyed. Marinette stepped back from him, staring at him in horror and confusion. 

Adrien stared at his hands. “Did I just...”

“Yes,” Nino answered from behind Alya. “Yes, you did.”

“It’s called cat instincts!” Plagg whispered to Adrien from his pocket. 

Chloe fainted.

*****************************************

Somewhere deep in a hidden lair, Hawk Moth stood, speechless. He blinked at what just occurred. “What the…” He then pinched the edges of his nose and sighed. “What is wrong with my son?” He asked himself, knowing deep down that he’ll never get the answer.


End file.
